This invention relates to preparation of dehydrated meat.
It is known that flavoring agents can be incorporated into reconstituted meat, such as in German Patent Document DE 217 980, for example, wherein such flavoring agents are prepared from a hydrolyzate of ground bones which may be subjected to a Maillard reaction.
As disclosed in French Patent Specification 1 538 975, a dehydrated pre-cooked meat capable of being rapidly reconstituted is prepared by cooking the meat, mixing the cooked meat with a salt and sodium glutamate additives, dehydrating the cooked meat and then coating the dehydrated meat with a fat. However, the meat taste of the reconstituted product is not very pronounced. The meat taste can be strengthened by addition to the meat of a flavoring agent obtained, for example, by thermal reaction of an amino acid with a reducing sugar and a fat.